


边际热吻

by premeditated_murder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premeditated_murder/pseuds/premeditated_murder





	边际热吻

罗渽民摸进黄仁俊被窝时候，指针刚顺时针过表盘四分之三，夜风从窗缝飘入，揉杂着罗渽民风尘仆仆的凉意袭卷进一方温热的、由棉被和肉体共鸣搭建的外壳。这个时点恰好可以饭后消食运动，或者撕开甜食包装品尝夜宵。

 

悬挂在成年边缘让人诚惶诚恐，更有甚者束手无策生理和心理的双重变化，跌进悬崖抬头眺望晦明天空，崖壁太嵬巍他们一时半会爬不上来。最起码，按常理来讲，在这个蜕变时刻，我们渴望看到一个十七岁少年收起顽劣心性试图成为一名成熟的、正直的大人，至于做不做得到，摆在后话再批判也不迟。

 

但罗渽民，故事的主角，怕是要让您失望了，从头到尾的。他贪心，消食和夜宵都要选择，还临门一脚，硬生生踹开虚掩的成人世界大门。过早探访喧嚣尘世，使他看到了、听见了，甚至学会了更情热更高级的表达爱意的方法。

 

想见一个人的时候，用亲吻回报是至高无上的礼物。

 

他拨正蜷缩着的黄仁俊，缓缓低下头，呼吸相融的，眼睫交缠的，效仿成人仪式就要用亲吻代替鎏金印章。

 

刻画了大名的红印落到他身上前，大概只有两公分的距离，或许更近，黄仁俊感受到外界胁迫似的，猛地睁开眼。两颗脑袋贴得太近，眼皮翕动，睫毛前端毫无疑问抵在一起，细微到不应存在的触感却使他们同时震荡。真是奇怪，明明没有末梢神经感应，怎么身体和灵魂都这么敏感。

 

最先反应过来的是黄仁俊，他的睫毛急速抖动，好像有苍蓝夜鸟彫啄一样，在罗渽民视线里褪去消逝。罗渽民一把箍住他试图逃开的身体，他才十七，想做就做了，没学会字典上隐忍的涵义。

 

“你逃干吗？”

 

“这话我问你才对，醒过来看你这么一张大——脸在我面前，谁不躲开？”黄仁俊故意拖长音调，事实上罗渽民的脸小得人神共愤，雕花似的贴近了仍异常精致。

 

“可是我想亲你。”打直球好手没恼，勾起猫唇迅速袒露心迹。“仁俊又不是不知道，接吻才要凑这么近。”

 

他的嘴向来实诚，不管是说话还是索吻，没皮没脸的荤话被他形状好看的唇一加工，再扯淡也有道理可循。

 

罗渽民说得没错，现代小孩早熟得很，早在影院幕布上、手机屏幕里看得足够多了，一般步骤先是人影交叠，再是头脑贴近，唇齿相缠后衣服隐隐绰绰掉落床沿，几个小孩儿就此转头露出尴尬笑容，实际上虚掩手指下的眼睛在努力透过指缝。他们想看得更多。

 

除了接受二手经验，黄仁俊更多的知识来自罗渽民。实践出真知，他们私底下抱着亲过好几次，唔——故事要讲精确，那不含糊地说，起初还可以用两只手、十根手指数得清楚次数，到现在，两个人四手四脚也数不过来。

 

反正他们也没有要在意烦杂的细枝末节，数学摆哪国都是个让人头疼的科目。少年心事单纯得很，懵懵懂懂到只要关注好接吻这件事上。四下无人，窝在房间，甚至卫生间隔板里，浪迹到唇瓣的眼神停驻三秒就能引燃共呼吸的空气，洋洋洒洒包裹经不起诱惑的躯体，全凭本能献上，等待另一方热情的厮磨。

 

就像越是潮气的季节在真正的干旱到来时越是容易流失水分，比如暴风雨侵袭前异常平静的天空，他们在青黄不接的年纪里远走深林拾木燃烧，远比一次爆炸来得更为热烈。

 

第一次接吻是什么时候？具体日子两个人都不记清了，但大概是从罗渽民搬回宿舍到去LA之间这段时间。

 

他们泡在暗无天日的练习室里，宿舍成了洗漱睡觉换衣服的临时旅馆。黄仁俊洗完澡后换上成套睡衣，有姆明图案的长袖长裤，被钟辰乐嘲笑“你怎么那么小孩”，东北大哥困倦地连锁喉技都懒得施展，扔过去一个靠垫就施施然飘回房间。

 

可惜有人霸占了他的床，大字型横呈。侧脸在棉衣帽子下看不真切，黄仁俊悄悄走到床另一侧，蹲下来试图把人赶走。

 

是罗渽民。他睡着了，绵长的呼吸和平静的睫毛证明他不在装睡。通常情况下黄仁俊只做中规中矩的比喻，但近距离的、睡着的、无防备的罗渽民你很难不把他与高档商店橱窗里的洋娃娃联系在一起，一样精致，又更有飒气。黑夜裹他的面庞使他散着一种涩去了的矜重。

 

黄仁俊看他熟睡，蹲了许久也不忍叫醒。干脆去找其他人挤一晚好了，他这样想着一边站起，但长时间蹲着导致的神经压迫使得他腿部肌肉发麻，在站起来的一瞬间就往床上倒，实打实地压在罗渽民身上。

 

这下不但吵醒人家，还投怀送抱了。

 

黄仁俊暗骂糟了，连忙偷瞄身下罗渽民，还好，睡得够死，看着还没醒。屏气从床上慢慢爬起来，天知道他为什么在自己床上这么小心翼翼。可刚移走一只胳膊的重量，一股横生的力卷着他腰部拉他再一次摔在床上。

 

——准确来说是摔在罗渽民怀里。

 

头被恶狠狠抵在胸口，肌肤的热度隔着上衣源源不断注入额头，黄仁俊一呼一吸全带着罗渽民的味道，青色柑橘的涩与绿洲沙果的甘混杂一起直冲大脑。黄仁俊觉得自己快窒息在八亿少女情人的怀里，但那人大概还在午夜梦境徘徊，梦着鬼了也说不定，不然怎么把自己越抱越紧？

 

为了生命着想，他又不得不溺海挣扎，把牢固怀抱撞得支离破碎。

 

“别闹。”头顶的人慢悠悠开口，趁他停顿发愣拎小猫似的把黄仁俊拉回到自己水平线。

 

黄仁俊还是一脸震惊，罗渽民道了声晚安，又自顾自地转动身躯寻觅一个更舒适的位置，发育时期的长手长脚并不好摆。

 

“啊对了。”他嘟囔，眼皮轻翕，很难辨认是否彻底清醒，因为接下来的事让黄仁俊更一头雾水。

 

他还说，不能忘了晚安吻。

 

之后很长一段时间里，黄仁俊自诩解释梦游的专家。他抱着手机，搜遍了百度和谷歌，中文韩文都看，把梦游的成因、发作和表现都一一了解透彻。他还有意无意在罗渽民面前提起，当然跳过了那晚“意外事故”，干咳一声装模作样，渽民啊，你梦游吗？

 

罗渽民睁着小鹿眼无辜看他，满脸疑惑。

 

看来梦游说到此为止，剩下唯一行得通的解释就是他在做梦。可唇上真切触感和理性撞击黄仁俊发怵，罗渽民点水般的亲吻甚至一路高歌钻进发沉大脑，盘踞在每个午夜梦回。

 

总有一个背影，有着少年特有的清瘦骨骼和初成的宽大肩膀，出现黄仁俊梦境小道。不等他上前拍肩，那人就原地转身，眉眼游刃，猫唇噙笑，一副气定神闲模样。他款款走来停在面前，瞳仁倒映出稍矮半头的黄仁俊，张口却是惊梦魔咒。

 

“不要忘记晚安吻。”

 

黄仁俊因此夜夜惊醒，一路失魂到LA，罪魁祸首在一旁人畜无害，气得他牙痒痒，恨不得一口咬上去。

 

新歌《GO》的概念这帮半大少年都很喜欢，平日里乖仔装惯了，给个顺杆就满腔热血爬上去。

 

空荡街头狂奔，跃过地铁闸机，喝下颜色奇奇怪怪的汽水，为急需用离经叛道证明自己成长的少年打开大门，深深种下与日常背道而驰的异样兴奋感。这份埋于胃部的悸动在黄仁俊回到酒店后仍不知疲倦，以至于他看到罗渽民，脑海里还浮现他在午夜街头的模样。

 

刘海不再服帖垂下，露出的额头把隐藏一年许久的飒气倾泻，金丝边眼镜堪堪架在高挺鼻梁上，冷峻目光透过玻璃片直视镜头，令屏幕外的黄仁俊看得心悸。

 

罗渽民回来后就窝在沙发，还是那身装束，但顽劣收敛，低眉间温顺几分，很难猜透哪个才是真实的他。

 

黄仁俊偏偏不想猜，他妄图直接揭开罗渽民，至少得为自己的初吻明个理。

 

“渽民，你做过什么叛逆的事吗？”

 

“......没有。”

 

“那我们，”黄仁俊停顿一下，似乎在为下半句蓄势，“要不要试着接吻？”

 

与其说是真的想吻罗渽民，不如说是甩性子想玩弄一下他，报上次不明不白晚安吻的仇。在发出亲密接触的邀约后，他很满意罗渽民波澜不惊的表情终于被自己松动，成就感在摘下他金丝眼镜的那一刻达到峰值。眼镜被随手扔到沙发一角，常流淌游刃有余的眼底湖泊下卷起了暗流，在黄仁俊贴上他双唇的同时彻底滔天。

 

其实这很难讲是一个吻，称它为bobo来得更合理些。拙劣的紧贴使黄仁俊不得不仰起头迎合，如献祭一般在圣洁柱前向上帝祈祷。罗渽民的唇瓣十分柔软，甚至比女孩子的还软，哪怕他除了罗渽民外没有亲过第二个人，黄仁俊还是随心所欲下了定论。

 

大胆尝试以浅尝为止，干巴巴贴了一会后黄仁俊收回不安的嘴唇，刚迸发的勇气在两人面庞拉回到正常距离后消失殆尽。

 

黄仁俊低头看地毯花纹，在把厚重地毯盯出个洞前，身边人倒先开口了。

 

“你还是一点都没有长进。”

 

黄仁俊疑惑转头，罗渽民已经恢复成那副平和模样，好似扔块石头都被拖入河谷的静止水面。他哧哧笑出声来，“我说吻技。”

 

“仁俊，你懂什么叫接吻吗？”

 

他施展手臂抬起黄仁俊脸庞，贴着脸去亲对方。彼此的眉眼低垂着，睫毛扑闪，窝着两对明亮的泉水，奇艺的情愫在泉水中游荡着，散开又聚起，转动时如同一滴融烧钢铁的岩浆。

 

在舌尖破开防线，得到探访更幽深腹地的许可后，罗渽民含着黄仁俊的唇模糊发声，“这才是接吻。”

 

与第一次少得可怜的柔情蜜意相比，这一次可以称得上引爆超新星，震耳欲聋火光四溅。黄仁俊被吻得缺氧，在沙发上瘫成一团初春欲融的雪，罗渽民仍不放过他，舌尖破雪前行，直到热吻将他彻底融化，不得不靠紧紧相拥勉强维持几欲成水的身体。

 

这人真会耍流氓。黄仁俊最后被扔在床上的时候这样想。

 

一次就食髓知味，何况青少年的自持总是羸弱，讫情尽意后任凭潘多拉魔盒大开。这份恶习远渡重洋，从LA一路回到首尔，在每个独处间隙上演。

 

少年渴了，嫌水瓶太远时扯着身边人去帮自己拿。对方点点头，取回水瓶后又附身吻上去，说要不这样止渴吧。

 

看到欢喜的手镯后立马就订购了一对，在送给少年的时候，扬起下巴止不住笑得求他：想要礼物吗，亲亲才给哦。

 

昼夜交替，四季流转，男孩不幸中招寒冬冷风，低哑着嗓子拉少年一起录语音，结束后扯过他要亲亲但想着病毒传染，转了弯把唇贴他脸颊。

 

至此普通食物再吊不起罗渽民的胃口，他打开冰箱的结果就是把取出来的食物再一一放回原位。他正在经历莫名其妙的挑食期、高热期、肌肤渴求期，唯一解药就是黄仁俊。可这解药又似毒药，每触碰一次，就有一大剂多巴胺注入血液，叫他颤栗。

 

是爱吗？他不敢想，也没有勇气去想承认爱的后果。

 

那是不喜欢了？不喜欢的话为什么要做和恋人一样亲密的事。

 

那是什么？罗渽民想，或许是在你疲劳时候献上的肩膀，是他们一起讲的不找边际的浑话，有关你与我，是失眠后你摸过来抱着我的安定，是风尘仆仆赶回宿舍后渴望接吻的冲动。因为我想你。

 

罗渽民正在试图加热两人间的距离，原本他就熟练得轻而易举，现在趴黄仁俊身上更是越位犯规。黄仁俊举起黄牌以做警告，但那可怜的小牌子举到一半就被罗渽民霸道地扔到一边，随夜风吹得无影无踪。

 

“接吻吗？”

 

这人非得故意压下音调再问一遍，入画的眉眼蕴着狡黠的光，坏心眼透了。

 

当谁吃素长大，黄仁俊抬起手臂拢过他的脖颈，在揉弄后脑勺轻软发丝的同时，用力压下罗渽民的头颅。

 

“接。”

 

被冠上纯洁的名号，但黄仁俊才不是什么餐云卧石出世超凡的圣童。他刚成年，有一躯体的青春急着从四肢百骸涌出，他甚至迫切被开发。从摘夺眼眸与粉唇，到剥开衬衫领口一丝不挂，罗渽民引诱他如犹大一般让恶欲支配。

 

因为罗渽民。

 

因为罗渽民一切都变得顺理成章起来。

 

他闭眼颤颤巍巍送上嘴唇，仰头应和着，稍长刘海散耸在额头上，他手自顾自逃到他肩头上，像献出誓言一般。一如摇晃冰镇可乐二氧化碳喷涌的前兆，青柠虽然酸涩但也足够速度，双唇紧贴后有人打开唇缝，另一方趁乱侵袭。

 

无需试探，彼此已经习惯舌尖触碰。越过齿贝山峰，他们的呼吸变得胡乱，吻技也毫无章法，青涩又熟练，只靠本能汲取沉蛰爱意。

 

青少年的叛乱不计后果，四处纵火。深吻惹出煽情，攻破衣物防线变得更为容易。罗渽民的手从他睡衣边缘探了进去，指尖游走平滑肌肤，勾火燎原同时又坏心捏戳，叫黄仁俊忍不住剧烈起伏起来。

 

在渴望黄仁俊的同时，罗渽民也渴望能手握枪杆，击中墙上钟表，妄图停下流走的时间。永远暂停在这一点就好了，罗渽民想。但永远本就是个虚幻的骗局，是直到生离死别，还是宇宙消隐，他还没考虑。在放肆吃完会让身体发胖的垃圾食品后，又抱上美杜莎的浮木在大海里沉浮，少年躯体下是两捧炽热的灵魂，在爱意、性欲或者寂寞驱使下，吻得黏稠不像话。

 

罗渽民掐他腰，擒他手臂，上衣裤子随着升高气温早就被剥到一边，两具孤零零的青白色肉体满满当当地贴合一起。相接触的地方烫得惊人，四肢关节被情热染成粉红，但他们还不餍足，成人边际的少年永远贪得无厌，性/器间的摩擦使这场大火肆虐，冒出黑夜火焰将黄仁俊从外到内都烧个痛快。

 

他扯着罗渽民的手往下握。被紧握住的时候他发出一声长长叹息，宛如整颗玲珑心落他手中。罗渽民想做什么，接下来要做什么，以至于真的翻开腿被进入，他都不管不顾了。

 

去他的过往，去他的未来，反正地理课上老师讲过地球是圆的，那起点和终点将会在同一地点吧？

 

灵魂的共振叫他们无法抽离理智，只好用一遍遍的肌肤触摸证明柔情蜜意的存在，甚至没人意识到这就是少年初恋。

 

被窝遮挡了普蓝月亮的偷窥。

 

他们在逼仄的单人床上热吻，专心致志地、短暂地、永恒地。他们忘却了过去的徘徊和未知的苦楚，此刻再没有什么能阻止少年热吻。

 

全文完


End file.
